In a voice communication device, a microphone and a speaker must be provided in order to allow a user to send and receive audio signals with another compatible device used by another person.
In a typical telephone, a handset is provided which is a shaped form having a microphone and a speaker positioned in a spaced relationship. Typically, both the microphone and the speaker are placed behind a series of ports to allow transmission of sounds to and from them to outside the handset. These ports provide benefits for the acoustic frequency response characteristics of the handset, but can be aesthetically distracting to the appearance of the handset. Further having exposed ports leaves the ports susceptible to blockage from ambient dust or dirt. Liquids spilled around the ports may also enter the port and may damage the devices underneath.
Meanwhile, portable communication devices, such as cellular phones, have smaller and smaller form factors. Positioning transducers for a cellular phone having a small form factor is a difficult task, because there is little area to place a port for a transducer.
There is a need for an arrangement which addresses deficiencies in the prior art of locating a transducer for a communication device.